


Make Up Your Mind

by sashabrausfavgf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating Atsumu, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Relationship Problems, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashabrausfavgf/pseuds/sashabrausfavgf
Summary: In which Sakusa realizes the Atsumu he once knew and loved isn’t the same anymore.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 19





	Make Up Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a song called “Make up your mind” by Florence + The Machine

Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu are stupidly in love. So in love most people can’t stand to be around them for more than two minutes.

But like all things, things change. Whether that’s for the best or for the worse, it’s up to fate to decide that. And fate is not on their side this time.

“He’s still not home.” Kiyoomi said to Komori on the phone. It’s 9pm and Atsumu isn’t home yet. Nor has he called or texted Kiyoomi to let him know he was okay. So of course, Kiyoomi is worried.

“Maybe he went out drinking with the team or something?” Komori tried to reassure Kiyoomi, although it sounded like he was trying to convince himself as well as Kiyoomi.

“I think that’s wishful thinking, Komori.” Kiyoomi said, just above a whisper. Komori sighed, “Kiyoomi, this has gone on long enough. Have you ever considered it?” Komori said, “You know, breaking up with him?”

He has. Of course he has. He thinks about it a lot. And the majority of him thinks he probably should. But he loves Atsumu. He loves him wholeheartedly.

“Komori, I really don’t want to talk about this again. I’m going to try calling him again.” Kiyoomi said, he said his goodbyes to his cousin before scrolling to find Atsumu’s contact information.

You see, this isn’t something new. Over the course of a year now, Atsumu has become very distant towards Kiyoomi. For what reason? Kiyoomi has no idea. He thinks he’s been a pretty good partner for Atsumu.

He adjusted a lot of things in his life for Atsumu. When he gave up his volleyball career to pursue something else, he still supported Atsumu when he decided to keep his career for the sport going.

Although, that might’ve been a big contribution to their now rocky relationship. Atsumu was pretty upset, though he tried his best to support Kiyoomi’s decision. Maybe he was still upset about it.

If he just came home, they could talk about it.

Kiyoomi has been sent to voicemail six times in five minutes. Then he heard a door open and close. Kiyoomi sprung from his shared bedroom and into the living room. There, Atsumu was taking his shoes off.

“Where have you been?” Kiyoomi asked. Atsumu looked indifferent, as if Kiyoomi’s presence hardly mattered. “Out.” Atsumu replied.

“Out,” Kiyoomi repeated. “Out where? Why haven’t you answered your phone? I’ve been worried.” Kiyoomi said, frustrated at the one syllable answer he was just given.

“Sorry. I’m gonna shower now.” Atsumu said, walking last Kiyoomi and into their shared bedroom, walking into the en-suite bathroom. He undressed from his clothes as he walked, leaving his clothes out on the floor.

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi said, picking up Atsumu’s abandoned clothes. “Atsumu, look at me.” Kiyoomi said, The blonde deadpanned into Kiyoomi’s direction.

“What’s going on with you?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Nothing, Omi.” Atsumu sighed, Kiyoomi could feel how empty the once annoying nickname had been.

“It’s not nothing,” Kiyoomi said, “You can talk to me. I’m here for you, Tsumu.” Kiyoomi said, inching closer to Atsumu. Atsumu scoffed and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Kiyoomi stared at the door. Wondering when and why Atsumu got the audacity to shut the door in his face. Instead of pondering on the thought any longer, Kiyoomi put Atsumu’s clothes in the hamper and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and chugged it. He was starting to get an unusual feeling. It wasn’t unfamiliar, but unusual.

It was unusual because the feeling he was having was nervousness. And not the good kind, if there even is a good kind of nervous. He’s never felt like this when he was with Atsumu. He’s never felt so pushed aside, he’s never felt so little, he’s never felt so unimportant, At least not around Atsumu. If anything, Atsumu was the one to bring him out of that feeling. Because he felt that way around his family his whole life. He didn’t feel good. He was _scared_.

Kiyoomi is sitting on a stool by the counter of their kitchen when Atsumu comes out, dressed in a black sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. He walks to the kitchen without even batting an eye in Kiyoomi’s direction.

“Atsumu, can you talk to me? Please?” Kiyoomi presses, watching as Atsumu leaves the kitchen and into the living room. “There’s nothing to talk about, Omi.” Atsumu said, plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV to a volleyball game that’s almost over.

“Is this because I quit volleyball?” Kiyoomi asked, playing with his fingers like he always did when he was nervous. “What? No, Omi, I’m over that.” Atsumu responded, sounding very annoyed.

“Then what? I’m trying to talk to you, Atsumu.” Kiyoomi said, “We don’t need to talk about anything!” Atsumu yelled, causing Kiyoomi to flinch. Atsumu never yelled. Despite his very outgoing personality, Atsumu has never yelled at Kiyoomi. At least not in this way.

Kiyoomi sighed, trying desperately to fight back the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Right,” Kiyoomi whispered, he turned around, about to march to his room but he stopped. He turned back around to Atsumu and inhaled a deep breath.

“Tsumu, I can’t do this anymore.” He whispered, but loud enough for Atsumu to hear. Atsumu muted the TV and turned his head to look at Kiyoomi in confusion. “Can’t do what anymore?” He asked, although Kiyoomi is pretty sure Atsumu knows what he means.

“This. Us. I can’t do it anymore.” He said, the tears falling down his face in little, silent streaks. “You wanna break up?” Atsumu asked. Kiyoomi only nodded, the lump in this throat preventing him from speaking. “What? What are you talkin’ about?” Atsumu said, springing to his feet.

“Why are you doing this, Omi?” He asked, now standing in front of Kiyoomi. “Why are you?” Kiyoomi asked, swallowing the lump in his throat to speak. “Why do you go out every other night and not tell me where you are?” Kiyoomi said, the tears spilling a lot more frequently on his face.

“You’re not the same anymore, Tsumu. You’ve changed and I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“I haven’t changed, whatter’ you talkin’ about?” Atsumu protested. “Yes, you have Atsumu!” Kiyoomi is done with being nice.

“You always seem like you’re mad at me for something, and when I ask what’s wrong, you don’t tell me! I’m tired, Atsumu!” Kiyoomi is full on crying now.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Omi. I really am. Tell me what I can do to fix this.” Atsumu immediately pleaded, and Kiyoomi sucked it right up. He knew, Kiyoomi knew he’d most likely regret it later, probably even a few days from now. Probably even tomorrow.

But he loves Atsumu. He loves him so much, so much so, he’ll believe whatever comes out of Atsumu’s mouth if it meant saving their relationship.

“Tsumu, I need you to talk to me.” Kiyoomi said. Atsumu brought him into a hug and rubbed his back, “Okay. I will from now on. I promise.”

I promise.

Kiyoomi knew he’d be eating those words. Now he knows for sure, that he really is stupid.

It’s been a week since their fight, a week since Atsumu said he’d stop. That he’d talk to Kiyoomi. But here Kiyoomi is, at home, sitting on a stool by the counter in the kitchen. At 11pm, waiting for Atsumu to come home. He hasn’t answered his calls or texts either.

He sighs and plays with the olive in his virgin martini. Then he hears the door crash open and hears a drunk Atsumu stumble into the genkan.

Kiyoomi sighs again, and walks to the genkan. Watching Atsumu take off his shoes, oh so loudly. “Heeeyyy, Omi~” Atsumu said, swaying to Kiyoomi, putting his arms around his shoulders.

“What the fuck is that smell?” Kiyoomi asked, it was most definitely women’s perfume. Kiyoomi pushed the man off of him, watching as he stumbled to the floor.

“What the fuck, Omi?” Atsumu asked, sitting on the floor, rubbing the part of his head that hit the floor.

“Why do you smell like a woman?” Kiyoomi asked. Atsumu chuckled lightly, picking himself up off the floor, leaning into Kiyoomi’s ear,

“Why else, Omi?” Kiyoomi could hear the smug in Atsumu’s voice. He scoffed and pushed Atsumu away from him, once again.

“I can’t believe I expected any better from you.” Kiyoomi said, before walking to their shared bedroom, Atsumu following suit.

“Hey, Omi, Whatter’ you doin’?” He asked, seeing as Kiyoomi pulled out a suit case.

“I’m leaving.” Was all Kiyoomi chose to say.

“What? No. Why? You said you would stay.” Atsumu said, “And you said you would stop fucking around like this!” Kiyoomi yelled.

“Oh god, are you crying again?” Atsumu said, giggling in Kiyoomi’s face.

“Seriously, Omi, you act like such a chick.” Atsumu said. “You’re more of a chick than the girl I was with tonight.” Atsumu barked a laugh at that.

Kiyoomi threw a boot at him then continued packing, he didn’t say anything as we walked into the en-suite bathroom and grabbed his things from there.

“You’re seriously leaving?” Atsumu asked, getting no response, he walked to the bathroom where he saw Kiyoomi grabbing his toothbrush and some shampoo.

“Omi, you can’t leave.” Atsumu said, “Omi, please. You can’t.” Atsumu begged, growing frustrated seeing as Kiyoomi was ignoring him.

“Kiyoomi.” Atsumu said, causing Kiyoomi to freeze. “You can’t leave. I need you. I love you.” Atsumu said, his voice cracking.

This, Kiyoomi laughed at, though it was a bitter laugh. “No you don’t.”

“I do, I love you so much, Omi.” Atsumu said, walking into the bathroom to pull Kiyoomi into a hug.

“No, you fucking don’t!” Kiyoomi yelled, pushing Atsumu off of him for what felt like the thousandth time. “You don’t fucking love me!”

Tears poured down both men’s faces.

“I’m sorry, Kiyoomi. I’m really sorry—”

“Stop! You’re not sorry. You don’t love me. Just stop talking! Everytime you open your mouth, you just spew out another lie! That’s all you know how to do!” Kiyoomi yelled, pushing past Atsumu and into the bedroom to get the rest of his clothes from the closet they’ve shared up until now.

“Why are you doing this to me, Omi?! Why are you leaving?!” Atsumu yelled.

“Because you’re an asshole! You’re a liar! You’re not the Atsumu I loved.” Kiyoomi said.

“Loved?” Atsumu repeated. “Yes, Atsumu, loved. I’m done. You’re not the Atsumu I knew and fell in love with. I don’t know who you are anymore. But I don’t want anything to do with you anymore.” Kiyoomi said.

“Kiyoomi, I can change! I can be good again, I’ll change for you. I promise, just please don’t leave.” Atsumu pleaded, Kiyoomi looked at the ground next to Atsumu’s feet.

“You won’t. You won’t change, Atsumu. You can say you will and promise that you will, but you won’t.” Kiyoomi said.

He walked back into the living room, past the kitchen and into the genkan, putting his shoes on. Atsumu following short after.

“So this is it? You’re leaving me?” Atsumu asked, “Yes, though I should’ve done it a long time ago.” Kiyoomi said, finally looking at Atsumu in the eyes.

“Omi, I love you. Please…”

“Goodbye, Miya.”

_Miya._

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this fic was inspired by the song and not meant to be exactly like the song :)
> 
> Also, I’ve never been in a serious relationship, let alone a toxic one, but i just really wanted to write a angst SakuAtsu fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
